


Goth Girl

by darkkwater



Series: Goth [1]
Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Cosplay, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dildos, Goths, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkwater/pseuds/darkkwater
Summary: Charlie is frustrated in his elaborate attempt to attract David's attention.
Relationships: Charlie Eppes/David Sinclair
Series: Goth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602739
Kudos: 7
Collections: M19  2019 Halloween Mini-Round of Rounds of Kink





	Goth Girl

**Goth Girl-**

"Damn it," Charlie growled, slamming the door of his bedroom closed. He wobbled a little on his high platform shoes as he stalked across the floor. He caught a glimpse of himself in the full-length mirror he'd moved in here. He thought he looked stunning, but all his work had been in vain. 

He was wearing a sexy cinch-waisted black halter-top dress, with its small padded bra and purple-black tutu mini skirt. His freshly waxed body was hairless. His legs were encased in thigh-high black spiderweb stockings, his feet in purple-black lace-up 4-inch platform heels. He had straightened and tamed his hair and it looked sleek and dark. He'd been very careful with his makeup - black and purple swooping eye makeup with dark lines under his eyes, dark purple lipstick outlined in black, and pale face powder. He had lace fingerless gloves and black fingernails with purple spiderwebs. Topping off the look was a black dog-collar with silver chains and a heavy silver and black heart-shaped padlock. 

It was a goth cross-dressing trap designed for one man - and it had failed. 

The Los Angeles FBI Field Office Halloween party had seemed like the perfect setup. Don had made it clear to his team that half-assed costumes wouldn't be accepted. Everyone had stepped up - Colby was a famous pro-wrestler, Nikki was Superwoman, Don was a zombie hockey-player, Liz was a singer that everyone but Charlie recognized. And David… David had been perfect as a steampunk vampire, from his top hat to his red brocade & leather vest to his dark cape. Charlie had only fantasized that David could be so impressive, striking, seductive. 

Everyone had been surprised by Charlie's costume and he'd gotten a lot of wows and compliments, as well as jibes and jokes. But David's eyes had been widest, his mouth a large 'O'. Charlie had felt his gaze for the entire party. Charlie had done his best to pose and tease, drawing David's attention to his legs, his ass. He'd flipped his skirt and dragged his fingernails slowly over surfaces. He'd even gotten a few chances to brush meaningfully up against David. All things that he'd calculated to catch David's eye and convey to David that he was eager and available and just to David's taste. 

But David hadn't taken the bait. All of Charlie's covert and very illegal research on David's sexual history had said that this outfit would do the trick. David privately liked feminine men, particularly cross-dressers, and three of the last five of David's male lovers had been on the goth side. 

Charlie didn't mind dressing this way, he liked it. It lined up nicely with some of Charlie's secret inclinations. Though he'd have dressed up as a sexy janitor, a giant pumpkin, or David's favorite musician, if that had been suggested by his research. 

He'd do anything to get David to fuck him. 

When Charlie had first done a little clandestine research on David, it had just been mild curiosity. Charlie had been drawn by the mystery of the reserved agent, and the undercurrent of steel that he showed occasionally. Charlie liked researching people, confirming to himself that most people were statistically predictable. But everything that Charlie had learned about David had only made him more intriguing, more complex. When he'd discovered David was secretly gay, Charlie's interest had exploded. Then when he found out what kind of men David liked… 

Charlie sighed and rubbed his awakening cock through the layers of his skirt. David had looked amazing tonight, so cool, so powerful, so everything that Charlie wanted. If David had been a real vampire and sunk those teeth into Charlie's neck while driving his cock into Charlie's ass, Charlie would have died happy. 

Charlie flopped down on his bed and wondered how he'd miscalculated. Was it just that Charlie was a co-worker? David usually met his preferred type of men at Fantasy or Comic conventions and had one-night stands with them. Was David concerned that Charlie would demand a long-term thing? Yes, that's what Charlie wanted, but he'd settle for a one-night stand, as long as it was a very long, very active night. 

Standing back up, Charlie examined himself in the mirror. He almost didn't recognize himself in the lovely vision in front of him. Charlie had never done anything this comprehensive before though he'd been moving in this direction for years. But only in secret. Halloween costumes weren't quite like coming out as a cross-dresser or-a separate thing-as a bisexual, but it was the closest he had come yet. 

All for David. 

"Why don't you want me, David?" he murmured. "I'd be so good for you." 

He pursed his lips in the mirror and thought about wrapping those lips around David's dark cock. If David would just let Charlie suck his cock, Charlie was convinced he could get David to do everything else Charlie wanted to him to - including keeping Charlie as his pleasure slave. Charlie shivered in delight at the thought. That was another direction that Charlie had been slowly moving in. He was in his 30s but only now finding out what turned him on. His fantasies now were thick with power play and being someone's treasured possession. 

If all of Charlie's calculations were wrong and Charlie's fantasies turned out not to be David's thing, Charlie would be disappointed, but he would move on. And maybe even if Charlie got those things he'd fantasized about, he wouldn't like them after all. He just wanted to know. Tonight, though, it had been hard to imagine that Charlie was wrong. David's gaze on Charlie had been heavy, like how Charlie imagined the weight of his hands would be on Charlie's body. It had made Charlie ache with longing. But at the end of the party, David had left without saying a word. 

Charlie groaned with arousal and rubbed his cock again. Turning away from the mirror, he opened a drawer and pulled out his favorite dildo. It was large and a beautiful brown, like Charlie pictured David's cock. It had large brown balls and a suction cup on the end. Charlie attached the dildo to his wooden floor, lined up with the mirror, then lubed up the dildo. When it was nice and slick, he pushed his silk panties aside and stretched and lubed his asshole with his fingers. Crouching on the floor and holding onto his desk with one hand, Charlie slowly impaled himself on the dildo. He let out a low moan. It was bigger than any real cock he'd taken in his ass. 

Staring at himself in the mirror, Charlie rode the dildo. His made-up face looked like a stranger's and it was like he was watching a stranger pleasure himself. He threw his hair back, parted his lips and put on a show. 

"Say you want me, David," he purred as he bounced on the dildo. "You could do whatever you want to me. You'd never get enough of me." His ass was throbbing, sending warm waves of pleasure through him. 

Soon he needed to free his cock from the confines of his panties. He loved seeing his cock through the stiff netting of his skirt. It bounced with his movements. 

"This is all for you, David," Charlie said to the mirror. "You just need to grab me, take me, _own_ me." 

Charlie ride up and down more urgently, a prostrate orgasm gathering in his ass. "David, you're doing this to me. Suck my blood, drain me dry. David, you…uhh…" 

Charlie grabbed his bouncing cock and began to stroke it in time to the dildo pounding his ass. The scratch of his lace gloves over his cock was intoxicating. He closed his eyes and visualized David in his steampunk vampire outfit, watching Charlie jerk his cock and ride towards explosion. 

"Fuck me, David, fuck me, David, fuck me…" Charlie chanted over and over, his pleasure spiking, until it finally burst out of him, pumping his cum over his fingers as his legs shook with a prostate orgasm. "So good, so good, David…" 

He eventually came to a trembling stop and opened his eyes. The goth girl in the mirror looked flushed, eyes bright, cum streaking her tutu. Charlie's legs threatened to give out so he pulled up enough to release the dildo from his ass, then sank to the floor. 

He lay on the floor and stared at the ceiling, waiting for his breathing to return to normal. 

"Why don't you want me, David?" he whispered to the air. "I'm everything you want." 

Charlie sighed at the unanswerable question. The floor began to feel hard as the aftershocks of his dual orgasms faded. Soon he'd get up the energy to take off his outfit and makeup. He had no idea what he'd try next to get David's attention. 

His phone buzzed, a text message. 

He frowned. Probably Don wanting help on a case. Couldn't the bad guys take Halloween off? 

Struggling to his knees, Charlie found his phone and there was a message from an unknown telephone number. It was just a street address. Charlie recognized that address… 

David's apartment. 

Charlie straightened up and his heart started pounding. The text wasn't from David's phone number though. Did David have a second cellphone? And if so, why? Or was this not David at all, but some strange joke? Should Charlie respond? 

Another text. /Come as you were earlier, babybat/ 

Okay, that sounded like someone who had at least seen Charlie's outfit at the party. According to Charlie's research, 'Babybat' was a term for a newbie goth. 

Charlie responded. /Who is this?/ 

/You know who it is/ 

It had to be David. Did he want what Charlie hoped he wanted? /You want me to come over?/ 

/Now/ 

Charlie looked at himself in the mirror. He was disheveled, his makeup mussed, cum on his skirt and gloves. /Tonight?/ 

/Now. Do not question me again. Prepare yourself/ 

Charlie's eyes widened. How did he ask if David really meant…? 

Then another text arrived and all of Charlie's questions and doubts vanished, along with his ability to think, breathe, or do anything but whimper in anticipation. 

/I will devour you body and soul/ 


End file.
